eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Touch My Tree
|year = 2017 |previous = "Besoj" |next = "Barby" |position = 13th |points = 67}}"Don't Touch My Tree" was the Albanian entry in the Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2017 in Tblisi, performed by Ana Kodra. It finished in 13th place with 67 points. Lyrics Albanian/English= Pema ishte e nxehur Gjethet kishin ndërruar ngjyrë Në krahun e përdredhur Kish pësuar një frakturë Oh, një frakturë Sa dhembje ka, sa shumë torturë Sa u dëshpërova Thashë me vete bëj çfarë di Krahun ia fashova Dhe ia ngjita përsëri Dhe tani Sa herë rrugës kaloj Sa herë kthehem në shtëpi Pemën e përqafoj E përkëdhel me dashuri Mos ma prekni, jo Se unë nuk do ju lejoj, ta dini Pemët qajnë, si fëmijët janë njëlloj Janë njëlloj Pema ishte e nxehur Gjethet kishin ndërruar ngjyrë Në krahun e përdredhur Kish pësuar një frakturë Oh, një frakturë Sa dhembje ka, sa shumë torturë Sa u dëshpërova Thashë me vete bëj çfarë di Krahun ia fashova Dhe ia ngjita përsëri Dhe tani Sa herë rrugës kaloj Sa herë kthehem në shtëpi Pemën e përqafoj E përkëdhel me dashuri Mos ma prekni, jo Se unë nuk do ju lejoj, ta dini Pemët qajnë, si fëmijët janë njëlloj Janë njëlloj Janë njëlloj Anytime I walk by Anytime I go there I hug the tree with love I embrace it with care Do not touch my tree Because I will not let you The trees cry like the children They are the same, they are the same Don’t touch my tree |-| Translation= The tree was very angry The leaves had changed colour Its twisted arm Had suffered a fracture Oh, a fracture How much pain, how much torture I got so devastated Said to myself do what you know I wrapped her arm And I’ve fixed it again And now Every time I pass by Every time I go there I hug the tree I embrace it with love Do not touch it, no Because I will not let you, you know The trees weep like children, they are the same They are the same The tree was very angry The leaves had changed colour Its twisted arm Had suffered a fracture Oh, a fracture How much pain, how much torture I got so devastated Said to myself do what you know I wrapped her arm And I’ve fixed it again And now Every time I pass by Every time I go there I hug the tree I embrace it with love Do not touch it, no Because I will not let you, you know The trees weep like children, they are the same They are the same They are the same Anytime I walk by Anytime I go there I hug the tree with love I embrace it with care Do not touch my tree Because I will not let you The trees cry like the children They are the same, they are the same Don’t touch my tree Videos ANA KODRA - DON'T TOUCH MY TREE - ALBANIA ���� - OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO - JUNIOR EUROVISION 2017 Category:Junior Eurovision Song Contest Category:Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2017 Category:Albania in the Junior Eurovision Song Contest Category:Bilingual Songs